


A dream worth keeping

by killing_kurare



Category: 2 Broke Girls
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-09-16 16:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9280310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: After all, Earl is glad Max has Caroline to help pursue her dream.





	

**Challenge** : [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[**comment_fic**](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/): [a dream worth keeping](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/754395.html?thread=99359195#t99359195)

 

Earl watched Caroline count her tip, and though it was not much, she was smiling in this self-confident way of hers. “And another little step towards our cupcake business. See, Max?” she asked and held the money up, but Max only rolled her eyes.  
“Yeah, a tiny baby step,” she answered, but Caroline nudged her and Max copied the blonde’s grin.

Earl laughed to himself. Though Max would never ever EVER admit it, Caroline had had a massive effect on her life. He loved the girl with all his heart and had worried about her in the past, but since Caroline came along there was a glint in Max’ eyes, a liveliness in her laugh (‘If she laughed,’ Earl thought to himself and chuckled again) and finally a dream in her head, a vision, the confidence that she could be something more than just a waitress. Something Earl had known all along.

“Y’know, Max, everyone has to walk before they run. And in no time you’ll be running faster than you ever knew you could,” he chimes in and revels in Max’ warm smile before she and Caroline walk into the kitchen.

“Yes, girls, keep that dream alive. It’s worth it,” he mumbles to himself and puts his headphones back on.


End file.
